Best Friends
by twilightseries4life
Summary: This is basically a story about Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie as toddlers. Follow their crazy adventures together. From Jasper learning about PMSing, to Emmett committing "suicide". Cute fluff. Good for a few quick laughs! R&R!
1. Edward and Bella

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm just writing this story until I can think of something to write about in my other story...so this is just a side story... It's a bad beginning, but that's because I am really bad at writing beginnings and endings, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ages:**

**Edward: 4**

**Bella: 3 and a half**

**Chapter 1:**

Edward scampered around the park, looking for his friend, which was no where to be found. Edward was puzzled. Where was she? He wondered. He had checked under the slide, in the sandbox, and even on the bench where their mommies were sitting. Then suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by a little girl.

"Belwa?" Edward asked. "Where were you?"

Bella giggled before answering "Wit Mikey in da bushies."

Edward suddenly forgot all about the game and asked "Why were you wit Mike?"

"Becauz' Mikey good at hiding."

Edward felt mad that Bella would hide with Mike. She was his friend, not Mike's.

"But Belwa! You're my frien! Not Mike's!"

"I'm sowry Edwadd. I ove you more than Mikey." Bella hugged Edward with as much strength as she had. "Want to go nd plway in the sand box wit me?"

"Sure!" Edward said happily as he and Bella walked together over to the sand box, both forgetting about their previous argument. "Belwa. Prowmise me we going to be best friens foreber?" Edward asked holding out his pinky.

"Prowmise." Bella replied while taking Edward's pinky with her own.

For the rest of the day, they played together, until their parents had told them it was time to go home. Edward felt saddened that he had to leave his best friend. They had just ended their sand fight and Bella had won. Edward's hair was sticking out in ever direction, and sand was covering his entire body. Edward had went easy on Bella, because he didn't want to ruin her soft looking hair. He had always been fascinated by it. He had once even asked his mom why he didn't have long, soft looking hair. All his mom did was laugh at him and asked if he wanted mashed potatoes or macaroni.

During the car ride home, Edward's wide, green eyes had drooped and he was now leaning his head back against the car seat half asleep. His last thoughts before drifting away were about Bella. _His _best friend, not Mike's.

**AN: Good, bad? Let me know...I'm just writing this until I can think of how to continue my other story =P**

**Review!**


	2. Emmett

**AN: Here is chapter 2...hopefully, it's better. **

**NOTE: Edward and Bella will not be "in-love" with each other in this story. Edward is only going to be protective because it would be creepy if a 4 year old Edward and 3 and a half year old Bella are in love with each other. They will only have baby love, lol.**

**Also, this story is only going to be telling about their childhood. I love baby Edward and baby Bella, they are hilarious! Anyway...on with the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

Bella bounced up and down her car seat in excitement. Right when her mom unbuckled her seat belt, Bella bolted out the door and headed straight for the slide. She saw that flash of bronze hair and grinned.

"Edwawd! Edwawd!" she shrieked. Edward grinned back and slid down the slide.

"Belwa!"

Bella was overjoyed right now. Edward grabbed her hand and led her to the slides.

"Okay, you sit ova there and I'll sit behind you." Edward instructed. Bella did as he said. "Now, we go down!" Edward pushed them down the slide, while Bella giggled.

"Fun! Agwen! Agwen!" Bella shouted. Before Edward could reply, a loud wail interrupted them. They both looked at each other, confused, then Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her over towards the monkey bars.

There, on the edge of the sidewalk, stood Emmett who had a sad expression on his face.

"No! Emmy, what are you doin'?!" Bella cried out, panicked.

Emmett looked at her solemnly. "I can't live Belwa. Not since...they..no it's too horwible, I cawn't say it!"

"Spwit it out Emmy!" Bella wanted to know why Emmett looked so sad...her little heart couldn't stand it.

"They ran outta chocowate icecream!" Emmett sobbed. Then, before anyone could stop him, he leaped from the sidewalk and fell, scraping his knee.

"Emmy!" Bella shrieked and ran off towards the benches to get Emmett's parents.

Just as Bella left, a random girl walking by dropped her chocolate éclair in front of Emmett. He looked up, dazed, and picked up the éclair.

"Am...am I in heawen?" Emmett whispered, staring at the delicious treat. He drooled a bit and then shoved it in his mouth.

"Emmett! Oh baby, are you okay?!" Emmett's mom rushed over and her hands fluttered around her son.

"Mommy? You're in heawen too? Did you jump offa sidewalk?"

"Yes Emmett, I jumped off the sidewalk." she replied, tending his scratched up knee.

"Oh. Daddy, you jumped off too?!" Emmett shouted, pointing at his father.

"No comment." his father sighed.  
Emmett's eyes started to water. "So I'm not in heawen anymore?"

"What makes you say that Emmett?" His father asked.

"Cause," he paused. "_Edward's_ here!" he wailed.

And there Edward was...eating a chocolate éclair.

–

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks to Twilightfanatic68. She will be helping me write parts of this story.**

**Review!**


	3. Jasper

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I now have a schedule for updates for this story. It won't be 100% accurate. I might update earlier, or later than the actual date. I'll try my best to update on the dates it says. Anyway, on with this story!**

**AGES:**

**Edward: 4**

**Bella: 3 and a half**

**Alice: 3 **

**Jasper: 4**

**Emmett 4 and a half**

**Rose: 4**

**NOTE: This chapter was not proof read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 3:

A teenage girl sat down on the park bench sobbing uncontrollably. A young Jasper stared up at her with wide blue eyes. He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable, wondering why this girl was so sad. His small arms yearned to comfort her. Different emotions attacked him and he jumped, startled. Sadness overpowered the rest of the emotions and Jasper found himself weeping.

The girl looked at him questioningly. "Hey there little guy, why are you crying?" she asked, sniffling.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know, I sarw you crwing so I stwarted crwing."

She smiled at the cute little boy with red-rimmed eyes. "Well, I'm sorry I made you cry."

Jasper smiled up at her. "Your forgwiven." He said shyly.

"What's your name buddy?"

"Jawsper Hawle." He said proudly. He had learned how to pronounce his full name when he was two.

"That's a very cute name." The girl smiled, then suddenly started sobbing again.

"Why you crwy?" Jasper asked, tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

The girl did not know how to explain her situation to Jasper, but tried her best anyway. "Well, each month, I bleed and it makes me very sad."

"Oh...Bweeding is not fun." Jasper said with a serious face. "Do you wanna band-awid? My mommy always has swome."

The girl chuckled quietly. "No, but thanks for offering." Just as Jasper was about to speak, a frantic voice called his name.

"Jasper! Jasper honey, where are you?" The voice belonged to Jasper's mother. She turned and spotted Jasper sitting on the bench. "Oh, Jasper! You scared me!" she quickly scooped him up into a big hug. "Let's go now Jasper."

Jasper held on to his mom's hand, then turned around and waved good-bye to his new friend. She waved back, a small smile on her face. As he turned back around, he noticed that his mom had dried tears on her face, and her eyes were all red and puffy. Mommy never cried, he thought.

"Mommy, what da mattwer?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing dear, mommy is just very sad right now." she replied as she buckled Jasper up in his car seat and got in the car.

Jasper started to panic. "Mommy! Are you bweeding?" He asked and looked around the car for a band-aid.

"No honey, why would you think that?"

"Becwase wheneber you bweed, you get all sad." Jasper relied.

His mother chuckled. "Are you talking about PMSing Jasper?"

"PmweSS? What that?"

"Well, it's when a girl bleeds each month and she gets very emotional." His mother explained.

"Oh...mommy, arwe you PmweSSing?" Jasper asked.

"No hon. Daddy and I were just arguing.

"Oh, ok...." The conversation ended there. They had pulled up into the Cullen's driveway.

"Jasper, dear, you're going to be staying with Esme and Carlisle while Mommy gets some work done, okay?"

Jasper nodded already trying to get out of the car seat. Once he was out, he raced up to the door with his mother right behind him. He was greeted by Esme opening the door and kissing his cheek. Jasper raced into the Cullen's living room. Inside, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and his sister Rose were inside running around.

"Jwasper!" Alice exclaimed loudly and tackled him to the ground. The rest of the kids followed behind closely.

"Hey Jwasper." Bella said shyly. She looked sad.

"Hi guys!" Jasper replied. Once everyone had gone back to playing, Jasper pulled Bella aside.

"Belwa, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Suwre Jazwy, what's the mattwer?" Bella still looked sad.

"Belwa, are you PmweSSing?" Jasper asked her with a serious face.

"I don't thwink so..." Bella replied confused.

"Oh...ok." An awkward silence hung over the air.

–

**AN: So...what did you think? Thanks to Twilightfanatic68 for helping me write this story. Go check out her profile and some of her stories. Anyway, REVIEW! I will try to update right on schedule next time...or maybe a day late. Anyway, Little Alice is going to be in the next chapter. Review please!**

**Twilightseries4life**


	4. Alice

**AN: Thanks everyone for all your reviews. Thanks to Twilightfantic68 for writing this chapter. I posted this chapter 18 days earlier than schedule, so enjoy!**

**NOTE: This chapter has not been proof read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Thank you for having us over, Esme." Renee sighed as she sank down in her chair. Bella could be a handful sometimes.

"No need to thank me; you and Bella are practically family!" Esme smiled as Bella stumbled over to her friends, giggling the whole way.

Alice wobbled over to her mother and tugged on her hand impatiently. "Momma, you said I cood show Auntie Wennayy my woom!" she huffed.

"Well you have to make sure it's alright with her first." Alice turned around expectantly.

"Of course, dear." Renee laughed. Alice squealed and jumped into her arms. The three of them went up the stairs, Alice babbling about her room the whole time.

"And, and my woom has a pink wug!" Alice continued, slightly breathless.

"My my, you certainly have a lot of energy, don't you?" Renee asked, ruffling Alice's black hair. She nodded rapidly. "Momma says I wook wike a picksi!"

Esme and Renee both laughed and opened the tall, mahogany door at the end of the hall. "We have to go through Edward's room to get to Alice's room. They wanted their rooms connected; just in case they got scared at night." Esme sighed.

The room was fairly large. A creamy white carpet covered the floor and the walls were left blank. A glossy, black piano was wedged in the corner of the room and the bed was probably a full size.

"Wow, Edward has a nice room." Renee commented.

"No! My room is better!" Alice yelled, pulling on Renee's hand with all her might. Esme gently opened the next door, revealing a tremendous sight. Renee gaped.

The room was wide and spacious. A pink rug covered the vast floor, just like Alice had said.

"This is...amazing. Alice, why is your room so big and Edward's is so small?"

Esme looked slightly confused but then her expression changed from confusion to amusement. "You see Renee...this is Alice's...doll closet." Esme said, locating a keypad on the wall. Shelves suddenly appeared and hundreds of dolls surrounded the room. Renee's jaw dropped.

"Come on! You still haven't seen my woom!" Alice said, oblivious to Renee's shocked expression. Renee shook her head.

"Esme..." Renee began.

"I know, I know," Esme sighed. "Alice can throw quite a tantrum."

Alice stood there, looking up at them with innocent green eyes. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and giggled. Esme melted staring at her tiny daughter.

"Alright Alice, show me your room." Renee said, bracing herself.

Esme smiled as she watched her daughter lead her best friend around her gigantic bedroom, occasionlly pointing out small things. "My little pixie..." she murmured.

–

**AN: Review please! Rose is next!**


	5. Rosalie

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. It's not the greatest, but at least I updated, right? Thanks to clumsyVAMP66 for this idea.**

**UnconditionallyDazzled, your idea was great too. I'll keep it in mind for future chapters.**

**Here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

**NOTE: This chapter was not proof read. **

**Chapter 5:**

Moans were audible as little Rose walked down the hallway, dragging her teddy bear behind her. As she neared her parents' bedroom, the moans had become louder. Rose started to panic, what if something happened to her parents? She reached up to her parents doorknob and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Her parents' had never locked their door before. Did they not want her? Rose started to wail and pound her tiny fists against the door. The moans stopped upon hearing her wailing and moments later the door opened.

"Rose, honey, whats wrong?" Her father asked panicked. He scooped her up and cradled her to his bare chest.

"Y-you d-don't w-wove me-e?" She sobbed against his chest.

"What? Sweetie, why would you think that?" He asked.

"C-cuz you wocked yowr door!" She said sniffling.

"Of course we love you sweetie!"

"Weally?"

"Really."

"Ok, I bewlieve you."

"Ok, good. Now that that's out of the way, why are you up at 2 in the morning?"

"I was scawred of the monstwers undwer my bed. Can I slweep with you and mommy? Pwetty please?" Rose put on her best puppy dog face. Her dad's heart instantly melted.

"Of course you can squirt." He ruffled her hair and carried her over to the bed where his wife was sitting.

"Mommy!" Rose quickly tackled her mother into a hug.

"Ok Rose, time to sleep now." Her father said sternly.

"Ok daddy." Rose said and snuggled in between her father and mother. "Goodnight." She yawned and after a few minutes, she was deep asleep.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until another night." Her father chuckled and closed the lights.

–

**AN: This is shorter than all my other short chapters, I know. I did not want to scare little Rose for the rest of her life, so I made sure she did not walk in on them. **

**I will try my best to update sooner, but I am going to be busy the whole time in April so if I don't update for a while, don't blame me. I AM going to finish this story, so don't worry. This story is only for some quick laughs. **

**Ok, now that you have all heard about little Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rose, I can put them in some funny scenarios. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Anyway, review! (Please.)**


	6. TV Time

**AN: Hey everyone! I got this chapter out pretty quick, huh? Twilightfanatic68 and I both had an idea involving Dora, so we decided to write this chapter. She wrote most of it though. The bold and italics his her speaking. (Typing, whatever you want to call it.)**

_**Hi everyone, this is twilightfanatic68 speaking. I don't really remember a lot of Dora episodes so I'm trying to write the episode based on what I know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Go check out some of my other stories!**_

**In case any of you are confused:**

**Rose and Jasper are siblings**

**Emmett, Alice, and Edward are siblings**

**Bella is an only child**

**Their ages can be found in a previous chapter**

**Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot.**

_Italics= The TV_

**Chapter 6:**

"I'm bored!" Alice wailed loudly, kicking her small legs back and forth. Jasper climbed up on the couch and sat next to her, agreeing quietly.

"What do you want me to do abwout it?" Emmett asked.

Alice gasped. "I knwow what we can do!"

"What?"

"Watch Dorwa the Explower!"

"Huh?" Emmett frowned. "You mewan that fwootball head with the lwoud woice?"

"Yeah!" Alice said, excitedly. Then realization dawned on her. "Hewy, she's not a fwootball hwead! She's cwool!"

"Let's jwust watch wit!" Rosalie huffed impatiently, tossing her little blond head back.

"Yweah, I want to swee who whis 'Dora' is." Jasper said.

"I gots it guys." Edward said, reaching for the remote. His small hands struggled to press the large buttons. Finally, he found the on/off button. Two faces suddenly appeared on the big screen.

"What is whis--" Emmett started but was cut off by the sounds of sucking, kissing, and moaning.

"Ahhh!!!" They all screamed. "Edward, chwange it!"

"I'm trwying, I'm trwying!" he shouted, pressing random buttons. He started banging the remote on the table. "Stuwpid, stuwpid!"

"_D-D-D-D-Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer! DORA!"_

"Yay Edward, you did it!" Bella cried, pumping her little fists into the air. She hugged Edward tightly and scrambled back to the couch, leaving a flustered looking Edward.

"_Hi everyone! I'm Dora, and this is my friend Boots."_ _A chubby girl wearing a purple backpack with a face appeared on the screen followed by a funny looking grey monkey wearing shiny red boots._

"W-why dwoes thwat backpack have a fwace?!" Jasper exclaimed, horrified.

"That's Backpack," Alice explained. "She's magical."

_A little blue bird flew past Dora and Boots before falling to the ground dramatically._

"Thwat bwird is fwaking it," Emmett snorted. "You cwan tell."

"_Help, help!" The bird cried, pitifully._

"_Oh no!" Dora shouted, rushing over to the bird. "Are you okay?"_

"_Mommy, I want my mommy!" The bird wailed._

"_What's your name?" Boots asked._

"_Azul, Azul!"_

"_That means blue in Spanish." Dora informed._

"Bworing!" Emmett sighed.

"No waits! We hwaven't gots to the part where she twells us to do stuff!" Alice urged.

"_Will you help us get Azul back to her parents?"_

"Well, the twrip sweems wery scawry and--"

"_Great! Will you check the map to see where we're going?"_

"I gwuess I'll hwelp then?" Jasper squeaked.

"_Say map, say map!"_

The kids stared at the screen silently, except for Alice. She started chanting "Map, map, map!" enthusiastically.

"_Louder! I can't hear you!"_

"MAP, MAP, MAP!" Alice screamed.

_A beige colored map poked his head out of the pocket of the backpack and jumped out, rolling himself out. Music started playing and the map started singing._

"_If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the map. I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map..."_

The tune went on for what seemed like ages. Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okway, we gwet it, you're the mwap!" Bella yelled.

"_Dora needs help finding her way to Azul's nest. So you go tell Dora: Forest, bridge, nest. Say it with me!"_

"_Forest, bridge, nest."_

"Forwest, briwge, nest." They all chorused.

"_Forest, bridge, nest."_

"Forwest, briwge, nest."

"_Forest, bridge, nest. Go tell Dora, okay?" The map rolled itself up again and jumped back into the pocket._

"Dora, Dora! Forwest, briwge, nest!" Jasper shouted.

"_Okay guys, where do we go?" Dora asked._

"Dwon't say anythwing!" Emmett warned. "She knows the way."

"_Forest, bridge, nest. Good!"_

"See! I twold you!"

Rosalie gaped at the screen in disbelief. She was just tricking them!

"_We have to climb the ladder! Help us climb! Put your hands all the way up and climb, climb, climb!"_

All of them got up and started 'climbing'. Alice giggled.

"_Great climbing!"_

"Dorwa wikes _my _clwimbing bwetter than yours." Alice stated, pointing at Edward.

"Nuh uh! She likes mine bwetter!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"_Which path do we take? The green path..."_

_A ferocious looking bear waited at the end of the green path, smiling cruelly._

"_The red path..."_

_A calm looking bridge waited at the end of the red path._

"_Or the yellow path."_

_A cliff waited at the end of the path._

"The gween, the gween, the gween!" Emmett screamed, excitedly.

"Yellow." Rosalie piped.

"Rwed, rwed!" Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice said.

_Dora, Boots, and Azul all went down the red path._

"What!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air. "Poowp head!"

_They proceeded to cross the bridge and head towards Azul's nest. Azul was reunited with her parents and Dora and Boots started dancing while singing "We did it!"._

"We did it! We did it! We did it, yeah!" They all cheered happily.

Jasper jumped up and down while holding hands with Alice. Edward moved his head with the beat.

"_So, what was your favorite part of the day?"_

"Well..." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"_I liked that part too."_

"No, I wasn't dwone!!!" Emmett wailed and ran out of the room. "Mommy! Mommy! Dorwa is being a meanie! She interrwupted me!"

"What dwo you guys want to watch now?" Bella asked.

They all looked at each other then exclaimed, "Go, Diego, Go!"

–

**AN: What did you think? I think I might have overdone the whole baby talk thing, but oh well. I am going to be busy in April but I'll try to update again soon! **

**Review, review, review, review, review...please?**


	7. Gucci! Edited version

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT: This chapter is twilightfantic68's one shot _Gucci!_ We both agreed that it would make a cute chapter. If you have already read this one-shot, I wouldn't bother to even read this chapter because it is the same thing, except for the names are switched up. (I don't know if this is considered copying, but this _is _twilightfantic68's one-shot, and this _is _partly her story, lol.) **

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7:**

_Flashback: (Alice is 7 months old. All of the other kids are at a birthday party of some sort.)_

"Come on, come to Uncle Charlie!" Charlie cheered, catching the tiny toddler as she collapsed into his waiting arms.

"Good girl." Renee cooed.

Alice shrieked when Charlie began tickling her stomach.

"Esme, she's beautiful." Renee murmured, stroking Alice's little spiky hair.

"I know." Esme sighed.

"She's so smart," Charlie commented. "Walking at the age of 7 months is pretty impressive."

"Not to mention adorable," Renee smiled. "She has Esme's puppy dog eyes and cute little pout!"

Alice hesitantly walked towards her mother as she struggled to balance herself. After a couple words of encouragement, she fell on Esme's lap. Her wide blue eyes looked up at her and she babbled happily.

"Mm, my baby girl." I kissed the top of her head.

"When is Carlisle coming home?" Renee asked.

"He should be back soon." Esme replied.

"Dada?" Alice cocked her head to one side at the mention of her father.

"Yes sweetie, Daddy." She picked her daughter up and settled her on the high chair.

"Look Alice, here comes the choo-choo train!" Charlie yelled. Alice looked up at Charlie distastefully.

Esme laughed silently as Renee and Charlie unsuccessfully tried to get Alice to eat her food.

"I got this now Renee, I got this." Charlie said, pushing her out of the way. He stood in front of Alice and stared at her with a funny face. Alice had a 'wtf' expression on her face.

Charlie reached for the spoon and said, "Open the garage for the police cruiser!"

Renee burst out laughing. Charlie pressed the spoonful of peas against Alice's lips but she kept her mouth closed. Renee crossed her arms.

"Oh, you got this?" She mocked.

Alice clapped her hands and giggled. Renee picked her up and pressed her forehead against Alice's.

"Who's a pretty baby? Who's a pretty baby?" She crooned. Alice let out a grunt.

Everyone's heads turned when they heard "I'm home!"

"Carlisle." Esme breathed. She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Esme, love." he sighed and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Dada? Dada!" Alice wailed.

"Oh, baby." Carlisle said and rushed over to her. He took her from Renee's arms and kissed her forehead. Alice waved her arms around and shrieked. "Dada!"

"Hi my little girl," Carlisle murmured. "Were you good for everyone today?"

"She won't eat her dinner." Renee sighed sadly.

Carlisle frowned and placed her in the high chair. "Were you being a bad girl?" Alice shook her head no and mimicked his worried expression. Carlisle took the spoon and held it up to her lips. Her mouth wouldn't budge.

"Alice." He warned. Alice looked at him innocently and babbled.

Everyone watched, amused, as Carlisle struggled to feed his daughter. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Esme?" he asked, hopefully.

Esme laughed as she heard him explain to everyone that she was the only one that could get Alice to eat.

"What? She could've told us that 20 minutes ago." Charlie grumbled.

Esme grabbed something from the closet and sprinted back to the kitchen.

"Okay guys, I will now reveal the secret on how to get Alice to eat." She announced.

She held the object up in front of Alice's face and said, "Gucci Gucci goo!" waving the expensive designer bag in front of Alice's face.

Renee groaned. "Really Esme? A _Gucci _bag?"

"Works every time." She grinned as Alice ate her dinner happily.

"She's a miracle worker." Carlisle said as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Like mother, like daughter." Charlie muttered.

**AN: I know, I know...I made you wait over 1 month just for _this_ already written, name changed, chapter. I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks again to twilightfantic68 for this one-shot. Sorry for any mistakes with the names. As I said before, the names have been changed. If you want to original version, check it out on twilightfantic68's profile. The story is called _Gucci!_**

**Review!**


	8. Emmett's First Sentence

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! In one of the chapters, I said that Alice had green eyes, and in the last chapter, it said Alice had blue eyes (Thanks to _strawberryfields(forever)_ for pointing that out.) The last chapter was an edited version of the original one, so I didn't really look at it closely for details, but honestly, I don't really care what color you want baby Alice's eyes to be. They can be blue, green, or even brown, take your pick. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8:**

**EPOV (Esme)**

_Flashback (Emmett is 1 and a half years old.)_

Emmett buckled up? Check. Car keys? Check. Money for the groceries? Check. Great! I'm ready to go. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to the grocery store. Emmett was in the car seat in the back, nibbling on his toy. I smiled. My son is such an angel. Carlisle and I have been trying to get him to say his first sentence for a few days now...but we've had no luck. I pulled into the available parking space and went to the backseat to get Emmett out, making sure to lock the car after.

"Mommy!" Emmett shouted pointing to the cart in front of us. It was one of those car carts where the children pretended to drive around. I took the cart and put Emmett into the driver seat, putting the sides down after. Now lets see what we need...

I spent the next half hour finding all the food we needed for this week. I pushed the cart towards the check out. There was a pretty long line.

All of a sudden, Emmett started crying.

"Emmett, honey, what's wrong?" I asked taking him out of the seat.

He pointed to the self-check out. Well...why not? I pushed the cart into the self-check out lane.

"Do you want to scan the items honey?" I asked and put him on the side of scanner...he was too short to reach.

Emmett nodded and I handed him the box of Cherrios. He scanned, with me helping of course. Everything was going fine until the handed him the cucumbers.

"The item you are trying to weigh is too heavy, please remove the item and try again." The machine said. I looked at the screen and saw that it said 42 pounds. I then looked at the scanner and saw Emmett siting on top of it with the cucumbers in his lap. I removed the cucumbers and then I took Emmett off the scanner. Did it just call my son fat?...

After I finished loading all the groceries I put Emmett in the backseat, I got in the driver's seat, making sure my door didn't scratch the expensive looking Porsche next to me. I started the engine and started to back out of the cramped space. Slowly...slowly. I was doing great until...BOOM, I crashed into the car on the other side, an expensive looking BMW.

"Damn that stupid fucking car." I cursed under my breath.

"Damwn thawt stoopd 'ucking ca!" Emmett shouted.

My sons first sentence...

**AN: Sorry about the long wait and this short chapter. I didn't really have any ideas. I'm going on vacation for a month so there might not be a chapter out for a while (Unless I updated within the next week or so...) Anyway review.**

**Also...this story has been nominated in the Fanpire Fiction Awards. Please check out the site at w w w . f a n p I r e f I c t I o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m (without the spaces) The voting starts July 20th.**


End file.
